A mobile baby walker is a device that can be used by infants who cannot walk on their own to move from one place to another along the ground or floor. Known mobile baby walkers have a base sitting on top of wheels and a suspended fabric seat with two leg holes.
Other types of mobile walkers include a walking frame configured for use by disabled or elderly people who need additional support to maintain balance or stability while the person walks along the ground or the floor. The mobile walker is mounted on wheels.